Electrical contacts are known that comprise a braid, together with a contact head and a connection element that are mounted on respective ends of the braid.
Nevertheless, when such a contact is subjected to large overcurrents, it can happen that the braid does not withstand the current and melts or even disintegrates.
One solution consists in using a braid of greater section. Nevertheless, such a solution is not appropriate for an electrical contact that is to be compact in order to enable it to be used in a confined space. There therefore exists a need in this sense.